Sigma Chronicles: The Falling of Continuations
: PLEASE NOTE THIS STORY TAKES PLACE WHEN SIGMA ONLY HAS THE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN is a story about Sigma Uchiha, and his struggle to defeat the shinobi of Otogakure, who desired power. Hanzi, the leader of Otogakure would wish to defeat Sigma in attempts to recover the Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which ran throughout the Uchiha Clan. Will Sigma fail or prevail? Opening The sky was lit by the rays of the sun. Today happened to be the first day Sigma was off, and doing as he always did, he celebrated it with his daughter Iris. Standing for a moment as he began to speak with his daughter, the sun began to set, and the mood was set a tone. A small bird then began making it's way towards Sigma and Iris. "Heyo Sigma, duty calls!" The bird stated as it emerged to the shoulder of Sigma. "What could Ryun-sama possibly want." Sigma thought as he began to deteriorate away. Within moments Sigma appeared in the front of the Yamakage's desk. "Ahh Kamui, just never gets old." Ryun stated as he leaned to his desk from his chair. "Sigma I have something a bit particular for you today." He then stood up and looked out the window behind his chair. His back now facing Sigma. "I need you to go onto ." He stated still turned around, though he folded his arms. "May I ask why?" Sigma questioned knowing it was something Ryun wasn't fond of. "You question me Sigma....Something I don't like. Boy..if you weren't my cousin things would be different around here." Ryun answered in a mocked tone. Sigma scratched his head, "So basically if I weren't your cousin I'd have been dead?" Ryun turned his head around to meet his eyes with Sigma's. "Well we'd have an all out battle of course. But no, I need you too much for that." Ryun stated, "Anywho, there's this scroll in which they have in their possession. If you retrieve it, there's a reward of 20,000 Ryō. As well as another reward." Sigma looked at Ryun funny like. "Ooooo I accept...Despite being one of the riches people in this village...I get some action around here!" Iris then suddenly poofed away. "Sigma there's one thing you have to promise though. If you can't win, you pull out! I can't afford to lose you in there...because you're going alone. I would't be able to tell Naori what happened!" Sigma then held out his fist towards Ryun, and he bumped it. "No need to sob, I'll be back and done with the job." Sigma rhymed as he poofed away, and headed towards Otogakure. Oto the Sound-nin Sigma raced non-stop towards Oto, when suddenly Spirit came to his side hovering near him. "Be careful, they won't even allow anything as much as bird in." Spirit stated as he began to emerge onto Sigma's body. Sigma continued to race and ran right towards the gates, though suddenly three Oto-nin jumped out in-front of Sigma. Sigma closed his eyes, and the instance before he closed on them he opened them. Sharingan! He stated as the three Oto-nin fell under the Sharingan: Genjutsu. "Ryun stated that it's in the Otokage's office." Sigma then ran through the village passing through a numerous amount of villagers, as they watch a intruder run through. A large siren went off, letting the villagers know there was an intruder on the lose. "Sigma stop." Spirit whispered, as over twenty Oto-nin jumped out. "Well well, a Yamagakure-ninja aren't you?" One of the Oto-nin stated as he pulled out a sword. "To bad your mountains will be moved by sound." Stopped, and took his fighting stance. Suddenly they all began charging at him. Without a problem, Sigma took them all down with just his taijutsu. After he finished, he looked at everyone on the ground. "How sad, looks like you can't dance any longer." Villagers peeked out the windows, they all look amazed at the power of Sigma. When Sigma looked around, all the villagers went hiding into their houses, and shops. Sigma looked and noticed the large mansion, though just as we was about to approach as shinobi jumped out at him. "Hmph, I won't be as frail as the jonin. Though I must admit, that's some taijutsu you have on you." He stated as he began to weave hand seals. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" He shouted as a large dragon raced towards Sigma. Sigma pulled his gunbai from his back. "Uchiha Return!" He shouted sending the dragon back, landing an attack on his opponent. "A Uchiha in live action? Well, i'm from a infamous clan myself." The man responded. "The Hōzuki Clan to be exact!" He stated pointing to the crest on his headband. "Mangetsu, Second Mizukage, Suigetsu..who are you?" Sigma asked placing his gunbai to his side. "Ikko Hōzuki" he answer. Sigma then began weaving hand seals, "Fire Release: Wildfire Devastation!" "This is the power of the Uchiha." Sigma watched as the power of the Uchiha, rained down on the Hōzuki clansmen. "I'm here for one mission only." Sigma stated as he began to run past him, though he was tripped by a whip made of water. "Hahaha Sigma! How dumb are you." Ikko stated as he peered at the Uchiha. "You should stop when someone gives you the chance...Dengekiteki Misueru!" Sigma stated softly but excitedly. Sigma stood and watched as Ikko was eletrified, though right before when Ikko was almost out of chakra, he released the techniques. "Thank me later." Sigma stated as he took off into the mansion. "Well well well." Sigma stated, when suddenly rocks began to fall from the roof. Sigma swiftly began to dodge them all, though was hit by a large golem smash him in the rib cage. "Hahaha, poor Uchiha! You Yama-Uchiha are ridiculous. Uchiha should have been gone a long time ago. But I guess this is what you want." The man stated holding a scroll up and then swallowing it. Sigma was covered in dust and couldn't even see if Sigma remained. "Pathetic down in one blow from Hanzi the almighty Otokage!" The smoke began to clear, and all that was visible was Sigma being covered in his Susanoo's rib cage. . "For you to think a Uchiha would fall so easily. Make me think pity upon you." Sigma's eyes glowed red and black, revealing the unique pattern of his Mangekyō Sharingan. "You have one chance at humanity. Now hand the scroll over, by coughing it up, or do I have to rip you to shreds inorder to obtain it?" Sigma asked as he pulled a sword to his side. Holding his other palm out he asked. "So what will it be?" As he asked it, three orbs began to form in the palm of his hand. "A runt, thinking he is even capable of nudging me, how pathetic." Hanzi shouted as he began playing a disruptive tune. Sigma fell down, and he dropped both his sword, and the orbs disappeared. Hanzi began to move closer, "Now, I'll show you!" He shouted leaping into the air, though Sigma held his head up, and stood on one knee. "Amaterasu" He stated as Hanzi was engulfed by monstrous black flames, he began to scream. "Amaterasu, eternal black flames. Don't go away until it's target it completely burned." In over minutes, Hanzi was burnt to a crisp, and nothing remained but the scroll, the because of the flames, too was engulfed. With his right eye, he began to deteriorate, and suddenly he grabbed both the scroll and his eye. "Gawk!" Sigma shouted fainting to the ground. Mission Success Sigma woke, and ofund himself on the couch of the Yamakage's office. "How did I get here?" Sigma asked frantically, as he gazed at his cousin. "Oh, you can thank ." Sigma pulled the scroll form his side pocket, here it is. Ryun threw him a package, and as Sigma opened it, Ryun opened the scroll. Ryun stated, "Oh baby here it is." Sigma looked into his package, "More money I guess." Sigma then looked at Ryun, "What is it Ryun?" Ryun smiled as large as he could. "The ultimate coffee maker!" Sigma's face turned red, and his Eye's changed into his Sharingan, you mean to tell me I put my life on the line for a COFFEE MAKER!." He shouted. "No not just any coffee maker, the coffee maker 9000." Sigma's face was boiling red, "RYUN I'LL KILL YOU." FIN~